


Pik and Choose

by MaurLin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Choices, Dolls AU, Evil Lila Rossi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaurLin/pseuds/MaurLin
Summary: Pik may be the newest of the Dolls, but he loves his Family.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65





	Pik and Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/gifts), [ShivaVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/gifts).



> (Most) Characters belong to ZAG and Thomas Astruc. 
> 
> The rest belong to ChaoticNeutral and ShivaVixen. I only humbly play in their worlds.

Pik was the youngest, so he didn’t know much. Littlebug had said so. Mama had made him not long ago.

But Papa loved him, that much he knew. Mama loved him. Chaton and Littlebug and Minimouse all loved him, and he loved them back.

He didn’t quite understand why he and Littlebug stayed with Papa, and Chaton and Minimouse stayed with Mama. It was always better when they were together.

And Papa’s Father- well, the less said about  _ that man,  _ the better.

Pik had warned Littlebug, the last time  _ that man _ sent his Assistant to get Littlebug and throw her away. He’d  _ known  _ it would happen. One moment, he’d been looking for his crayon under the desk, then-

_ Flash of blue- _

_ Papa’s Father’s Assistant striding into the room, picking up Littlebug from the bed with two fingers and stuffing her into a black plastic sack, ignoring Pik under the desk- _

He and Littlebug hid from Assistant, high on a ledge over the door, while Assistant searched the bed, closet, and cupboards before Papa came in and asked what she was doing, forcing her to give up.

That was what Pik could do, see what was coming a little before it did.

The annoyed look on Assistant’s face had made Littlebug  _ very _ happy. And Papa had been very happy to find both of them safe. Pik was just glad his sister didn’t have to spend another minute in a trash bin.

They were going to see Mama today. Papa brought them to School, where he and Mama had to sit and listen for ages while the dolls all had to sit in their bags or in their lockers. Papa asked whether they wanted to come to class or stay in the locker today.

Littlebug voted for class, but Pik had a bad feeling about that. Nothing he could  _ see,  _ not  _ yet, _ but something wasn’t right. He tugged on Littlebug’s arm.

_ Locker. _

She snorted. It was dark in there; why should they stay in the locker?

Pik wished he had the words for the feeling.  _ Please? _

Papa smiled. “Let Pik choose this time, Littlebug. Then next time you can choose.”

Littlebug huffed, and folded her arms, looking away from Pik.

This was going to be a  _ long  _ day.

Littlebug’s grudge lasted until lunchtime, when Chaton and Minimouse jollied her out of her funk during lunch.

Mama and Papa were both slightly worried about something- something that had happened in class, with Papa’s bag. Pik tried to pay attention to what Mama and Papa were talking about, but- there were cookies, and Minimouse (all three of her) were practicing cartwheels, and Chaton was handing Littlebug the black crayon, and Pik  _ could not _ pin down what was making him so nervous today.

The Dark One- Plagg- was no help. He was paying more attention to the Red One- Tikki- than to Pik or anyone else. Pik gave up even trying to figure it out.

After lunch, both Littlebug and Pik were content to return from Mama’s house to the locker to nap until Papa finished fencing and Plagg finished watching with Mama and Tikki. A nap would make things better. Maybe then Pik could figure it out.

Which made it all the more startling when Pik was jolted out of his nap by that intense feeling of  _ something going wrong- _

_ -Flash of silver- _

_ A girl, like Mama only with brown hair and a scary scowl, opened the locker door. She saw Littlebug, grabbed her and took her away, pulling a pair of scissors from her pocket. Pik heard Littlebug Scream and Felt her pain- _

The locker door rattled.

Pik had to hide Littlebug!

He jumped up, grabbing Papa’s coat and pulling it off the hook, covering Littlebug up. He began to crawl under it too-

_ -Flash of silver- _

_ The mean girl pulled the coat off the floor and spotted Littlebug. She seized Littlebug and took her away, pulling out a pair of scissors from her pocket. Littlebug Screamed- _

Pik jumped and sat on the pile of Littlebug and coat, then held still. He could feel Littlebug stirring, and whispered a warning.  _ Don’t move! _

Littlebug froze, but whispered back. Pik had better explain why she was smothered in Papa’s coat  _ fast! _

_ No time!  _ The locker door creaked open, and the mean girl was there. Pik held as still as he could.

The girl snorted. “Really? A doll?” she sneered. She grabbed Pik, pulling a pair of scissors out of her pocket. “I guess that’ll do.”

He knew what was coming, but he could sense Mama nearby; he could Scream for her-

_ -Flash of silver- _

_ -Mama running into the locker room before the mean girl could make a single cut; the girl whirled with the scissors in her hand and thrust them at Mama, Mama collapsing as red stained her side and the mean girl backed up a step, then turned to run as Mama’s magic faded- _

No! Pik stayed silent. Mama wouldn’t know; she wouldn’t get hurt. None of his family would.

He stayed silent even as the scissors made their first cut.

Adrien was distracted by a flash of red in the corner of his vision; since Kagami was in front of him, it wasn’t her. Kagami used that moment to score.

“What happened? You were focused until just now,” she demanded, pulling up her facemask.

“I- I thought I saw something,” Adrien found what he’d seen- Littlebug, waving frantically from behind a rack of equipment. He glanced at the staircase; Marinette must have seen her too, because she was no longer in her spot on the middle step watching. He pointed in the opposite direction. “Something flew past up there.” If Littlebug was risking being out in the open- without Pik-

He made an excuse to Kagami- it didn’t really register what- as he eased over to the equipment rack. He scooped up Littlebug, who clung as she never did to him.  _ Somebody took Pik! _

“Who took him?” Adrien whispered, fear clutching at his heart.

_ Don’t know. Took a picture.  _ Littlebug shoved Adrien’s phone- the phone from his jacket pocket- in his hand.  _ Find Pik! _

Adrien glanced at the phone. Pik- and the back of Lila Rossi, holding a pair of scissors.

He snarled. Lila hadn’t left the locker room; she must still be in there, or the restroom. He handed Littlebug to Marinette, who was pale as a ghost. “Keep her safe,” he said, as he darted to the locker room door.

Adrien crept in slowly, video camera app rolling, and thanking every instinct Plagg had ever gifted him with for silent stalking.

And Lila was there, in front of Chloe’s open locker, with a slashed-up, limp Pik and a gleaming pair of scissors. She made a final cut, then placed the doll and scissors carefully inside the locker.

Adrien saw  _ red. _

__

Pik could feel his family close- Papa was near, and so was Mama. His magic was fading out, leaking out of the cuts, but he could still sense them. He felt Papa come closer-

Papa’s anger was terrifying; his magic coiled up and Lashed out at the girl, uncontrolled and black. The edges of it passed over Pik, and he shivered inside at its coldness, so unlike Mama’s warm magic. The cold, furious wave scared him almost more than the mean girl did.

Pik was tired. And he hurt. He wanted to find Mama, but he couldn’t move right anymore. All he knew was Papa yelling, and the mean girl saying something, and-

-And Mama’s room. Mama’s bed. Warmth.  _ Safety. _

Chaton was curled up on his left, purring up a storm. Littlebug was on his right, sleeping, as were the Minimice sprawled over his legs.

Pik felt- odd. Like- parts of him were the same, and other parts- weren’t. He patted his face and chest; there were new ridges there, and a patch or two that felt- newer, somehow. Not quite  _ him. _

Pik shivered, as he remembered  _ why _ he was in Mama’s room. The girl. The scissors. Papa’s magic, furiously cold and black.

He flipped over- his body didn’t work quite as it used to; it felt tight in places it hadn’t before- and crawled under the pillow behind him. Chaton followed.  _ Are you all right, Pik? _

He wasn’t. He was never going to be all right again. He didn’t want to ever leave Mama’s room again. In fact, leaving the  _ bed _ was a bad idea.

Papa was furious at the girl for hurting Pik; would he be angry at Pik for letting her hurt him? Pik didn’t want to know.

So Papa would never find out. Not from Pik. Pik never wanted that furious coldness aimed at him.

Chaton wouldn’t understand, though. None of the dolls would. All of them loved Papa, as much as they loved Mama. And so did Pik, but-

But they didn’t  _ know. _ Didn’t know Papa could get that mad. Didn’t know Papa’s magic could let loose like that. Pik wasn’t even sure if the other dolls knew Papa  _ had _ magic. Magic- that was the opposite of Mama’s. Magic that could  _ hurt. _

No, Pik decided. He was staying here, where it was safe, even from Papa.

And where, hopefully, he’d never have to see what was coming again.

**Author's Note:**

> When I read ChaoticNeutrals Dolls AU and ShivaVixen's "Someone's Waiting For You", one character stood out for me, and that was Pik. The doll incarnation of Aspik, who got injured somehow during a run-in with Lila, and was now afraid of the world. How did he get that way? And my mind wouldn't let go of the idea, as more and more Doll AU stories were produced.
> 
> And finally, last night during a COVID-induced bout of insomnia, I wrote the story my head produced down. (Yes, I contracted corona. Yes, it's awful. No, it's not deadly, at least to me and at least not yet. I may write my experience in a story, but I can't think of anyone I'd wish this on.)
> 
> I hope this is a suitable addition to the Dolls AU. Thanks for reading!


End file.
